The present invention is directed to a product dispenser having a flexible housing and a replaceable and/or refillable product cylinder containing a rotary elevator assembly which allows the dispenser to be resupplied with product and the dispenser housing to be reused. This invention is directed to an extrudable product, such as deodorant/antiperspirant.
Many product dispensers do not allow the product to be replaced or refilled once the product dispenser is empty. Subsequently, when the dispenser is empty, the user is required to discard the entire dispenser resulting in a waste of material at a large cost to the consumer and the manufacturer. The need remains for a product dispenser wherein the dispenser housing is reusable and the product is replaceable and/or refillable.
It is therefore the primary objective of the present invention to provide a dispenser wherein the dispenser housing is reusable and the product cylinder is removable allowing the product to be replaced or refilled. This invention allows for a substantial reduction in cost and materials required for consumer use.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.